Como agua de Cancún
by Camille Carstairs
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril " Klaroline" del foro " The Vampire Diaries: Dangerus Liasons. Caroline descubrirá que los sentimientos de Klaus por ella son tan transparentes como el agua que la rodea.


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril " Klaroline" del foro " The Vampire Diaries: Dangerus Liasons.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenes a L.J. Smith y a la CW**

..

..

**Como agua de Cancún **

..

..

Un paraíso tropical, eso es lo que era el lugar donde la figura descansaba, acostada en la arena, sintiendo cosquillas en las palmas de los pies causadas por la cristalina agua que jugaba con ellos. La brisa cálida pero a la vez refrescante se sentía en el ambiente y se apreciaba en las brillantes hojas de las palmeras que se agitaban de forma imperceptible. Los rubios cabellos de Caroline brillaban bajo la luz del sol dándoles destellos de oro, los ojos de la muchacha permanecían cerrados bajo unas costosas gafas, maravillándose del privilegio de poder seguir sintiendo aquellos rayos del astro sobre su cuerpo.

Unas risas a poca distancia hicieron que ella abriera sus ojos enfocándose en la escena. Un grupo de cinco jóvenes en el que aparentemente mandaba la chica de castaños cabellos se reían entre ellos para luego levantar a la susodicha sobre sus hombros; esta saludaba y les decía en qué dirección caminar. Una mueca se pinto en el rostro de piel clara, pensar que a la vista de cualquier persona ella pasaría por uno de ellos, un adolescente, rubia, bonita y de sonrisa fácil. Pero ella estaba condenada, aunque no la oirían quejarse, a permanecer en su cuerpo de diecisiete años por toda la eternidad. Ya no era una adolescente, estaba cercana a los cuarenta, un suspiro involuntario escapo de los rosados labios mientras dirigía el rostro al cielo.

Caroline llevaba días en Cancún, había arribado la segunda semana de febrero esperando disfrutar del carnaval y el caribe en todo su esplendor. Le hacía falta alegría y diversión después de tanto drama en casa.

Jeremy y Bonnie tuvieron su segundo hijo y Elena entro en una crisis existencial, que la rubia realmente se esperaba, pero no imaginaba le inquietara a ella también.

..

..

..

..

_La chica de rubios cabellos estaba rebosante de felicidad de poder mecer en sus brazos a la pequeña Anna, con sus mejillas rojas y gigantes ojos verdes. Caroline estaba tan ensimisma en no equivocarse en el tarareo de la nana que no sintió a Elena acercarse hasta que escucho su voz y se vio obligada a callar y mirarla._

— _Lo sabes ¿Verdad Care?— al notar la incomprensión en la rubia Elena le dirigió una mirada triste — Nunca podremos tener uno._

— _¿Uno?_

—_Un bebé Care. ¡Nunca tendremos hijos!_

_Caroline al notar la desesperación en el rostro de Elena se abstuvo de comentar que eso siempre lo ha tenido claro._

—_Y mis sobrinos, en unos años más Grayson preguntara ¿por que tía Elena sigue igual? ¿Por qué no envejece? Y yo le responderé ¡Oh cariño! eso es porque la tía es un monstruo chupasangre que tendrá esta apariencia hasta que a alguien se le ocurra clavarle una estaca en el pecho, mejor si es justo en el corazón._

_La morena estaba exaltada y lagrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-Elena, no es así, ellos entenderán y te querrán. A las dos. Las dos somos sus tías._

_-No lo entiendes Care, tu nunca quisiste hijos, pero yo sí armar una familia era un sueño que tenía desde la muerte de mis padres y con el nacimiento de Anna lo recordé de golpe. Todo esto es culpa de Klaus si él nunca hubiera venido tras de mí, mi sangre, quizás seguiría siendo humana y...—no pudo continuar hablando_

_- ¿Y dime Elena con quien tenias planeado construir tu familia feliz?_

_La voz sonó cargada de ironía y reproche._

—_Damon_

—_No interesa ya me iba_

—_Elena._

_Caroline no pudo decir más, Elena salió corriendo detrás de Damon._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Después de esa charla Damon decidió irse de Mystic Falls un tiempo y Elena había estado insoportable por lo que ella decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. No es que no estuviera preocupada por la morena sino que Caroline tenía bien presente que ellos por más que quisieran no podrían estar separadas. Elena y Damon vivían en su esfera de sólo existimos nosotros y ella no tenia porque involucrarse. Caroline decidió partir al lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos luego de ver un anuncio en la televisión.

Cancún era hermoso y colorido por todos lados, especialmente por tratarse del mes de febrero, todo era una fiesta. Había bailado, probado todo tipo de bebida y comida, comprado todo lo que encontraba en el Bulevar Kukulcán y conocido desde la Fuente del Ceviche hasta el místico lugar de Chichen-Itza. Se hospedaba en el Hotel Dreams y no tenía ni una pisca de culpabilidad en la conciencia por haber usado la compulsión en el empleado para así tener una habitación Vip con vista al mar. El lugar era de ensueño y estaba rodeado de playa, donde se encontraba descansado de un día de compras.

La muchacha se estiro en la arena para terminar sentada, doblando sus piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos y así apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas. Eran las siete de la tarde y Caroline noto a la familia de tres integrantes que regresaba al hotel. Una mujer de cabellos cobrizos, un hombre rubio y una pequeña de caireles dorados. Y ahí al ver al infante la rubia sintió el eco de las palabras de Elena en sus oídos. Meditaba seguido sobre estas, ella sabía que su amiga hubiera sido una madre ejemplar y cariñosa aunque se le hubiera arrebatado la oportunidad, pero ella no se veía en tal situación. Sin embargo cada vez que veía un niño rubio su mente maquinaba por sí sola. Ella seria la ultima de los Forbes, ya que ni modo que su padre haya tenido otros hijos.

—Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos— el susurro escapo sin permiso de los rosados labios.

Como de costumbre después de estas palabras Caroline era atacada por el recuerdo de que había uno que si podía, aunque en realidad fuese un híbrido y la noticia no le haya sido dada de la mejor manera

..

..

..

..

_El día de la graduación universitaria, cuando luego de tantos problemas, destinos enlazados y rotos, ella Elena y Bonnie pudieron dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios y estos llegaron a su a su fin Caroline decidió llamar a Klaus, sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerlo y supuso no había ningún problema luego de años de pequeños contactos telefónicos. _

_Si bien era cierto que después de su encuentro en el bosque él no volvería a Mystic Falls ella bien podría ir a visitarlo y es que a pesar de haber destruido el dibujo que le obsequio la mirada de Klaus seguía en su mente a pesar de los años._

_Le había mantenido en secreto lo que estudiaba ya que pensaba que se reiría de ella además quería sorprenderlo, y es que Caroline se enorgullecía de pensar ¿quién diría que ella: Miss Mystic Falls, catalogo de moda andante y neurótica declarada y princesa mimada ostentaba el titulo de medico? Aunque la sorprendida fue ella cuando una aniñada voz fue la que contesto el teléfono._

— _¡¿Klaus?! ¿A que no adivinas?_

— _¿Quién habla?— una voz tierna y algo patosa voz le respondió_

— _¿Mmm?... ¿quién?... ¿Quién habla ahí?_

— _¿Yo?...Mi nombre es Gíanna._

—_Oh Gíanna entonces, podrías pasarme con Klaus ¿Por qué es su teléfono verdad?_

—_Sí, es el celular de papá._

—… _¿Papá dijiste?_

—_Niklaus es mi padre… y este es su teléfono— la niña al otro lado sonaba como si pensaran que estaban jugando con ella._

_Caroline no podía pensar en nada más que la palabra padre, Klaus lo era y en todos estos años no le había dicho ni una sola palabra de la existencia de la criatura en cuestión._

— _¿Cuántos?... ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _¡Siete! Tengo siete— la niña se reía a través de el micrófono cuando otra voz se hizo presente en la cercanía de ella. Era él preguntándole con quien hablaba, la niña no terminó de decir el nombre de la rubia y se escuchó el cambio de manos del teléfono_

— _¡¿Caroline?!—la voz del original sonó exaltada y con una pequeña pizca de preocupación._

—_Siete años Klaus, y no pudiste decirme— Caroline era incapaz de pronunciar otras palabras._

—_Cariño… déjame explicarte._

— _¿Por qué?... ¡¿Cómo es posible?!... ¿Quién es su madre?_

_La duda la quemaba._

—…

— _¡Contéstame Klaus!_

—_Es Hayley._

—…— _Caroline cortó la llamada._

_El orgullo Forbes estaba herido, ella hizo las cuentas y entendió que él había estado con la loba al mismo tiempo que profesaba su innegable atracción y enamoramiento con ella. Quizás por eso no se había quejado tanto por la promesa de no regresar jamás._

_El teléfono sonó y ella al ver e nombre de Klaus en la pantalla cortó y apagó el mismo. Era hora de cambiar de número._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Al ver que la puesta de sol estaba por acabar, Caroline se dio cuenta que paso demasiado tiempo nadando entre recuerdos. Después de esa llamada ella no volvió a saber más del original y decidió darle el sí a una relación más estable con Enzo, el compañero de matanzas de Damon, con el que desde hace tiempo venía con su juego de el gato y el ratón y encuentros nocturno. Pero habiendo demasiadas similitudes como para olvidarse del primer ingles que cruzo por su vida, empezando con el encantador acento, cortaron por lo bueno.

Unos años después Elijah se dio una vuelta por Mystic Falls con escusas para dar con ella. Supuso el hibrido lo había mandado a recolectar información. No le importó y lo mando a volar sin que terminara con su elegante saludo. Su ego de eterna adolescente fue destrozado y ella no quería escuchar razones en aquel entonces, aunque tampoco tuviera motivos reales para reclamar y enojarse.

El suceso con la pequeña Anna despertó esos recuerdos y dio nacimiento a las dudas en Caroline. Quería saber qué es lo que era de Klaus y la niña en cuestión, quizás y de la misma Hayley aunque le doliera el pensar en ellos como una familia similar a la que paso frente a ella hace unas horas.

La luna en su máximo esplendor reflejada en las cristalinas aguas de Cancún le anuncio que era hora de volver al hotel y prepararse para salir. Esta noche era la elección de la reina del carnaval y el rey feo del lugar y ella no planeaba perdérselo. Se dijo así misma que la melancolía no iba con ella, era una bella vampiresa y a pesar de los contras ella amaba serlo, ser fuerte, hermosa y eterna, tal y como la describió el mismo Klaus hace tantos años.

Caroline se coloco el vestido de playa con el que había llegado a la playa y dio media vuelta lista para emprender su marcha cuando noto a la figura frente a ella. Una muchacha de rojos cabellos y negros ojos la miraba con satisfacción y al sentir el latido de su corazón la rubia supo no se trataba de un vampiro.

— Así que aquí estabas princesa, ¿Papi te dejo sola?— las palabras fueron dichas con total satisfacción por la mujer desconocida.

Caroline no sabía de que hablaba, cuando de pronto fue consciente que eran las únicas dos personas, solas en la playa y decidió hacer gala de su velocidad vampírica pero la fuerte contusión en su cabeza la tiro de lleno a la arena.

La rubia llevo las manos a su cabeza mientras los gemidos y expresiones de dolor salían de ella.

La figura frente a Caroline recitaba palabras en otro idioma y extendía la mano derecha en su dirección.

—Bruja— fue el susurro que escapo de la boca de Care antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

..

..

..

..

Caroline despertó con dolor en el cuerpo, el cielo seguía oscuro y notó eran rodeados de piedras destruidas. Estaban en unas ruinas de la ciudad.

— Parece que ya despertaste— una voz desconocida acompañada de una figura de mujer se presento ante Care.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es el Meco querida, las ruinas conocidas como el castillo— las palabras fueron dichas con sorna

Varias mujeres se hicieron presentes en el lugar, entre ellas la que la atacó a Caroline en la playa.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Llamémoslo de inmediato por lo que nos informaron esta en la ciudad.

—Espero entonces que nuestra informante no se haya equivocado.

Las voces no paraban y la rubia no sabía lo que pasaba, pero el estar rodeada por brujas era un buen motivo para permanecer callada y esperar una buena oportunidad de escape.

Una de las mujeres marcó un número en su celular y esperó hasta que le contestaran.

— ¿Quién habla?

—Dime hibrido ¿cómo se encuentra tu pequeña hija?

—... ¿De qué hablas?

Caroline gracias a su audición de vampiro podía escuchar toda la conversación y se paralizo al reconocer la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Quería gritar y así lo hizo

— ¡Klaus!

La rubia no lo creía, aquellas mujeres pensaban que ella era la hija del original

— ¡Caroline!— la voz de Klaus sonó sorprendida

Las brujas la miraron con sorpresa, ese no era el nombre de la hija del hibrido original.

— ¿Caroline?— una de las brujas se acerco a la rubia tomándola con fuerza por el mentón para mirarla a los ojos

— Es verdad esta muchacha tiene ojos azules no verdes

—Mierda

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella entonces Mara?

—Matémosla, es un vampiro después de todo

— ¡No!— la voz de Klaus hizo callar a las mujeres y prestar atención.

Caroline agradeció el que no la mataran de una buena vez.

— ¿Que es ella de ti Klaus?— La bruja de nombre Mara le hablo despacio.

—No te interesa bruja

—Pero no quieres que la matemos ¿cierto?

—Tócale uno solo de sus cabellos y cazare a todo tu aquelarre para matarlas de la forma más dolorosa posible.

— ¿Así que la chica es importante para ti?

—...

—Eso es perfecto entonces, si la quieres ven a buscarla.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Estamos en las ruinas de El Meco, mejor conocido como el castillo, en la zona restringida a las personas. Ven solo y negociaremos. — la bruja corto la llamada.

— Así que Caroline ¿qué relación tienes con nuestro buen amigo, el hibrido original?

—Realmente ninguna

El dolor en la cabeza rubia se hizo presente al terminar de de decir las palabras.

—No te conviene mentirnos, querida. Después de todo tú no eres nuestro objetivo, solo eres el medio para llegar a él.

—¿Qué haremos con ella entonces?

—Oh una pequeña maldición no le hare ningún daño.

Caroline no sabía cómo salir huyendo. Mara le hizo una herida en su dedo anular y mientras las demás brujas la mantenían quieta con algún hechizo ella pinto una marca en el pecho de la rubia con la propia sangre de esta para terminar con unas palabras desconocidas conllevando al dibujo de sangre a su desaparición.

— ¿Sienten eso chicas? Creo que nuestro amigo esta aquí.

..

..

..

..

La figura de Klaus se hizo presente en el lugar y los ojos que asemejaban a un mar tormentoso se fijaron en el cuerpo de Caroline en medio de las ruinas. El original había viajado a Cancún una semana después de que su hija de diecisiete años partiera a la ciudad de la diversión carnavalesca luego de ver un anuncio y molestarlo hasta que concedió su permiso. No fue hasta la semana siguiente a la partida de la muchacha que uno de los tantos informantes con los que contaba alrededor del mundo le hiciera llegar al hibrido la noticia de que un grupo de brujas querían vengarse de él, lo usual, y que tenían planeado tomar a su hija de rehén ya que conocían la ubicación de esta.

Arribo la noche anterior junto a Elijah y la misma Rebekah, que desde el nacimiento de la niña se presentaba usualmente en casa solo para verla, y no permitiría que nada le pasara. Dieron a las horas con su Gíanna bailando en pleno carnaval como si su híbrido cuerpo no poseyera huesos. Fue un alivio encontrarla bien, quizás se habían equivocado con la información pero el original siempre ha preferido prevenir que lamentar; razón por la cual no se separo de su hija sin importarle las quejas de ella.

El recibir una llamada de alguien desconocido, no le sorprendió más si que alegaran tener en posesión a su hija cuando esta estaba a la par suya esperando ansiosa la elección de la reina del carnaval. Nunca pensó que unas brujas podrían ser tan estúpidas como para equivocarse de objetivo, seguramente nunca la habían visto y fueron tras la primera vampira rubia que encontraran en la ciudad. Klaus no le hubiera dado importancia a ninguno de los hechos acontecidos de no haber escuchado la voz de Caroline. La pequeña vampiro con la que se obsesiono a pesar de esta tener en ese tiempo la edad que ahora tenía su hija y él poseer más de miles de años. La chica de melena de sol y ojos de cielo, aquella que poseía la apariencia de un ángel y era un demonio en naturaleza. Aquella que le mostro que a pesar de los años quedan cosas nuevas por descubrir, que le hizo conocer el amor después de haber llenado su vida de oscuridad y soledad. Aquella que después de un apasionado encuentro quedo grabada como verbena quemando su piel y no puede olvidar. La mujer, ahora frente a sus ojos, a la que hace diecisiete años no ve y hace diez que no le escucha la voz.

—Caroline— la voz salió en un susurro de anhelo.

Klaus deseaba tocarla más que cortar las cabezas de las brujas que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Qué significa esto Klaus? ¡Que no puedes estar sin que algún ser sobrenatural quiera vengarse de ti!

Oh sí, esa era la Caroline que al original tanto le gustaba.

—Ya ves amor, algunas cosas nunca cambian— le sonrió a la rubia mostrando esa sonrisa enmarcada por hoyuelos.

—Dime Klaus estás listo para ser sellado de una vez por todas—la voz de Mara logro que el híbrido desviara la mirada.

—Dime tú querida, si estas lista para conocer el otro lado.

La bruja sonrió y fue entonces cuando Klaus se vio rodeado de un círculo de fuego.

—No creías que te íbamos a llamar sin estar preparadas para ti. ¡Tú mataste a nuestras hermanas y ahora sufrirás como lo hicieron ellas!

—Si al que quieren es a mi deberían dejar a Caroline marcharse.

La expresión de Klaus era un rictus de seriedad, las brujas estaban utilizando algún hechizo que no le permitía mover parte alguna de su cuerpo.

—Claro que la dejaremos ir. Cuanto tiempo siga con vida después de eso ya no lo sabemos.

La risa de Mara sonó fuerte y clara mientras la mirada de Caroline se llenaba de horror.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Qué le hiciste bruja?!

Klaus estaba furioso y sus ojos como colmillos habían cambiado listos para el ataque.

—No te interesa, no vivirás mucho más como para averiguarlo y no pienses que tus hermanos te salvaran desde el momento que pisaste este terreno se activo un campo que impide el paso a tu especie. ¡Es hora!

Las mujeres empezaron juntas a recitar un hechizo, tanto Caroline como Klaus no podían moverse y el original empezaba a tomar la coloración gris de un vampiro próximo a la muerte. Quizás estas brujas no supieran como diferenciar a su hija de cualquier otra rubia pero si habían investigado algún hechizo para sellarlo.

Unas cadenas empezaron solas a envolver el cuerpo del híbrido y este sostenía su mirada en la chica rubia a pocos metros de él.

Caroline lloraba ¿Dónde estaban los hermanos del original? Quizás ella no quisiera ver a Klaus pero no deseaba que muriera. Nunca lo deseo ni siquiera cuando era el objetivo que sus amigos perseguían incansablemente. La oscuridad que rodeaba a Klaus era magnética para ella por más que siempre lo hubiese negado.

Las llamas alrededor de Klaus crecían cada vez más envolviéndolo. Y fue cuando lo taparon por completo que estas se desvanecieron y las brujas se quedaron quietas sin saber que había pasado.

—Vaya Nik, esto tuyo con las brujas se está tornando hasta cliché.

Una rubia mujer hizo acto de presencia acompañada de una morena que no dejaba de recitar palabras.

—Como vez Niklaus, tus malas costumbres nos perseguirán para siempre.

Elijah apareció del lado contrario a su hermana acompañado de una muchacha rubia.

—Lo sé Rebekah, deberían de esmerarse un poco. Con lo de que soy el hibrido original y eso— la risa irónica de Klaus hizo acto de presencia seguida de un baño de sangre por parte de la brujas que mató más rápido que lo que estas tardaron en darse cuenta.

—Tú, eres una de nosotras y estas de su lado.

Mara sonaba desesperada apuntando a la bruja que acompañaba a los originales.

—Ya sabes, propuestas generosas, como conservar mi cabeza en su sitio por ejemplo. — la mujer hablo de forma irónica dándole a entender que poco le importaba.

Klaus tomo a Mara del cuello listo para rompérselo cuando esta enuncio algo que lo dejo helado.

—No importa si me matas ¿sabes? La muchacha que viniste a recatar morirá y por lo que veo en tus ojos, esa es suficiente venganza para mí.

Mara termino la frase y su cabeza fue arrancada por el original que se dirigió rápido en dirección a la rubia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron amor?

Caroline tenía ganas de llorar y fue por eso que lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en el rostro con la palma de la mano. Fue un sonido seco que hizo notar el silencio presente en la noche.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Siempre tienes que andar matando gente o vampiro o lobos brujas lo que sea para que venga un fulano y quiera vengarse de ti! Y ¡no!... No sé que me hicieron.

Caroline era un manojo de nervios. Klaus sonrió de una forma que no lo hacía en años para levantarla del suelo con delicadeza.

—La señorita Forbes tiene toda la razón Niklaus. Para la próxima podrías dejar las cabezas en sus sitios. — El traje de Elijah como era usual lucia impecable a pesar de la ajetreada noche.

—Como si eso fuera posible.

La voz de Rebekah hizo a Caroline prestar atención a los que la rodeaban pasando por los hermanos y la bruja para por fin mirar a la muchachita rubia al lado de Rebekah. Gíanna.

— ¡Es idéntica a Rebekah como rayos pudieron confundirme con ella!

A pesar de la situación Caroline no podía dejar de ser Caroline.

—Créeme querida yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Rebekah sonrió levando su mentón de forma presumida.

—Eres ella.

Las palabras de la pequeña híbrida hicieron que todos le prestaran atención.

— ¡Eres ella! La mujer en las pinturas de papá— Gíanna sonrió al reconocerla, la había visto cientos de veces en los cuadros que su padre pintaba en las noches y que muchas veces intentaba esconder infructuosamente de sus tíos. —Si hasta hay veces que se duerme dibujándote.

De no haber sido un vampiro Caroline podría haberse sonrojado hasta la puntas de su rubio cabello. Niklaus miro a su hija con el seño fruncido. Siempre se arrepentiría de mandarla de vez en cuando a pasar unos días con Rebekah, se le habían pegado todas sus malas costumbres

—Creo que es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos.

Elijah emprendió la retirada seguido de la bruja y las dos rubias dejando solos a la pareja.

— ¿No es algo joven para papá tía?

—Cariño, cualquier cosa es joven para tu padre. Pero no te preocupes, que no te engañe ya ha de andar por los cuarentas.

La risa de Rebekah como la conversación fue perfectamente audible para Caroline.

—Mejor cuarenta que mil— la rubia no pudo evitar agregar.

— ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño al lugar donde te hospedas?

Las palabras de Klaus fueron seguidas por un asentimiento de cabeza por la chica y fueron rumbo al hotel.

Al llegar entraron por la ventana y una vez dentro de la suite se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin parpadear.

—Es un lindo lugar.

El original rompió el silencio.

—Lo sé, ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas.

—Eh de suponer que tú haces un buen uso de estas.

—Que puedo decir. Tuve buenos maestros.

Caroline se refería al mismo Klaus y porque no a Damos, los cuales siempre sacaban el máximo provecho de su condición.

— ¿Así que tu pasatiempo en este siglo es dibujarme?

Caroline deseaba saber el porqué de eso, aunque lo suponía.

—Dibujarte, verte y tocarte es el más grande de los placeres Caroline.

—Claro, después de tener hijos y no decir nada. —una risa seca abandono los rosados labios. —Hablando de eso no creo que Hayley le guste que me dibujes a escondidas.

— Hayley está muerta.

Esa era una noticia que Caroline no esperaba.

—Vaya… yo lo siento.

—No sé qué ideas tengas de lo sucedido amor, pero ella y yo nunca fuimos nada. Gíanna es producto de una noche en la cual mi único objetivo era averiguar el paradero de Katherine Petrova, nada más. Su muerte fue un daño colateral en la protección de la hija que tenemos en común

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente pare ser roto por una frase del original.

—Eres la única mujer a la que pinto Caroline.

Esas palabras podrían ser interpretadas de muchas maneras, pero para Caroline eran tan claras como el agua que podía observar a través de la ventana. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre lo estuvo. Así como ella de él.

La rubia quiso llorar por milésima vez en el día.

—Yo…tengo demasiada hambre— desvió el tema— Podrías alcanzarme una de las bolsas de sangre que están en el mini fridge, por favor.

—Claro cariño.

Care tomo asiento en su cama recibiendo la sangre para llevarla a su boca. No pudo disfrutar su sabor ya que inmediatamente se vio obligada devolverla. Un ardor se expandió por su garganta.

— ¡Caroline! ¿Qué sucede?

Klaus la tomo en brazos, ella no dejaba de toser.

—No lo sé. No puedo tragarla— la voz salió como un sollozo.

A la mente del hibrido vinieron las palabras de la bruja.

—La maldición, no puedes beber sangre.

— ¿Qué? Entonces ¡voy a morirme!

—Tranquilízate Caroline, yo encontrare una solución.

— ¿Cuándo? Cuando este hecha una momia… Yo…Lo siento, tengo miedo.

—Bebe mi sangre, amor. — Klaus tenía una corazonada por lo que ofreció su muñeca.

—Claro porque tu sangre es mágica. —no pudo evitar el sarcasmo llenara sus palabras

—Solo hazlo.

Y así lo hizo Caroline. Mágicamente ella pudo beber de la sangre del original. Este solo le acaricio los cabellos con ternura mientras ella lo hacía. Cuando se sintió saciada la vampira se separo para mirarlo de frente.

—Así que la sangre que no puedes beber es la humana.

—Klaus, no quiero ser un vampiro que bebe sangre de los suyos. Créeme con Elena y Damon no fue bonito.

Klaus no quería saber lo que le había pasado a aquellos dos.

—Quizás también puedas con la de animal pero creo que la mía es mejor.

—Claro, como eres el hibrido original y todo eso— Caroline le sonrió. Tenerlo tan cerca lograba que sus sentidos se disparaban en todas direcciones y es que lo había extrañado tanto.

—Caroline, ven conmigo.

— ¿A donde?

—A todos lados. Conozcamos el mundo, juntos.

—Pero si tú ya lo conoces todo.

—Las cosas siempre son nuevas contigo presente.

—Sabes me perdí la elección de la reina por tu culpa

Caroline estaba cansada y termino apoyando se cabeza en el hombre de Klaus.

— ¿Quién quiere ser reina de un carnaval cuando es la reina del híbrido original?

Las palabras de él la hicieron abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Si quiero Klaus.

..

..

..

..

200 años después

Las aguas de Cancún seguían siendo igual de cristalinas y Caroline disfrutaba del sol junto a un Klaus cubierto de pintura.

—Sabes amor tienes tantas virtudes que no soy capaz de contarlas. Pero definitivamente la pintura no es una de ellas.

—Algún día lo será, ya verás.

Caroline sonrió mirando su abstracto dibujo de la playa.

Luego de su reencuentro hace ya 200 años que estaban juntos. La maldición que las brujas le habían lanzado sólo le permitía beber de la sangre de Niklaus. Razón por la que la rubia creía habían llegado a desarrollar un lazo todavía más fuerte, similar al del vampiro creador, después de todo Klaus era la línea creadora de ella y sus amigos. Pero el que terminaba obedeciendo al otro era el original. Y es que Care tenía bien puestos sus bonitos pantalones. Cincuenta años les llevó encontrar una bruja capaz de romper el hechizo, a cambio esta pidió un mejor trato a su especie por parte del híbrido, el cual acepto sin rechistar.

Los años pasaban volando, Caroline volvía a Mystic Falls de vez en cuando a visitar a su madre y amigos. Liz murió de edad deseándole lo mejor a su hija. Elena y Damon tenían sus idas y vueltas pero permanecían juntos. Stefan a veces acompañaba a la pareja en sus viajes, la relación de este con Klaus era de amigos, como hace años pero sin el complejo de destripador. Caroline disfrutaba de ir a su pueblo natal cada tanto, en especial cuando se pelaba con el original y conocer a los descendientes de sus amigos. Como a Zachary Gilbert, el tatarata nieto de Jeremy y Bonnie y actual pareja de Gíanna. El cual debía de estar por algún lugar de la carnavalesca ciudad o haciendo cosas indecentes con su novia de doscientos años

— ¿Qué piensas?

La voz de Klaus la saco de su ensimismamiento.

—Quien diría que terminarías emparentado con los Gilbert.

—Sabes que te culpo por eso Caroline.

—No intentes hacerte el duro conmigo. Sé que adoras ver a tu hija sonreír del brazo del bebé Gilbert. Hasta heredo tu gusto por los menores.

La risa de Caroline inundo el ambiente y Klaus adoro ahogarse en ella. La mujer lo beso y él se encargo de incrementar la pasión del momento.

—Para mi eres tan transparente como las aguas de Cancún.

El susurro de Caroline hizo reír a Klaus.

..

..

..

..

Fin


End file.
